


【赫海】悖德

by Eting



Category: Super Junior
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:55:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22649005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eting/pseuds/Eting
Kudos: 19





	【赫海】悖德

散落一地的衣服、发散在空气中微微的麝香味、床单上可疑的白浊液体无一不显现出稍早这个房间发生过一场激烈的性爱。  
赤身裸体的李东海伏在床上还在微微喘气，似乎还没从刚刚那场性爱缓过。  
李赫宰已捡起地上的长裤穿上，他从口袋掏出一盒烟俐落的点上一根，坐到床边，一手顺着李东海光滑细致的裸背一路向下摸到被丝缎被微微掩盖的丰余臀肉揉捏了起来。  
「啧！我要休息了！」李东海一掌拍开李赫宰不安份的手，一个翻身掀起被子结结实实的盖住自己所有赤裸的肌肤不让李赫宰得逞。  
「宝...」李赫宰夹着烟，刚要俯身给李东海一个亲吻，手机铃声就不合时宜的响起，他拿起手机看了来电显示，是自己的女朋友—李东顺打来的。  
「喂…」他看了李东海一眼随即起身走到落地窗前接起电话「嗯...我还在工作呢...」  
「嗤....」听到李赫宰说出'工作'两字，李东海忍不住翻了一个白眼，他一脚蹬掉身上的丝缎被起身走到李赫宰身后双手环抱住他，毛茸茸的脑袋垫在他的肩头侧着脸看他。  
李赫宰被他的头发搔得有些痒，他将手机拿开点距离，用嘴型对他说『别闹』  
他转过头对着电话另一头说着「嗯 我吃过了，东顺呢？吃了吗？」  
被李赫宰敷衍过去，李东海轻哼一声撤开环住李赫宰的双手转身走回床上，心里酸溜溜的，听听那宠溺的语气啊。  
李赫宰的肩膀突然被一团布料打得正着，他转过头，只见李东海又躺回床上双腿朝向他打开着，白皙诱人的胴体布满星星点点的吻痕，他一手抚上自己胸前挺立的乳珠慢慢抚弄，一手若有似无的在自己身下刚刚被疼爱的洞口进出着，他勾着魅惑的眼神学着李赫宰一样用嘴型对他说『FUCK ME』  
一股热气朝身下冲去，李赫宰恶狠狠的看了他一眼，快速的对李东顺说了句「我还有事要忙呢，东顺别等我，快睡吧！」不等另一头李东顺的反应，他挂掉电话迅速的褪下自己的裤子就上床将李东海压在身下。  
「赫呀...继续你的’工作’吧」李东海环住李赫宰的脖子，凑到他耳边喷洒湿热的气息。  
「这么饥渴啊？我哥哥平常没有满足你吗？我的....嫂子？」李赫宰咬着李东海的下唇，把他的双腿架到自己肩上，身下勃发的凶器直接就插进还湿润着的后穴。  
「啊…不要这样叫我...」虽然后穴一开始已经被充分扩张过，但被李赫宰尺寸惊人的性器一下子一插到底还是让他微微蹙起眉小小的惊呼一声。  
「可是...是事实啊....大嫂？」李赫宰突然将性器整根拔出又用力的全数贯入  
「阿嗯...小力一点...呜...」那一下力道让李东海差点撞上床板，他低声呜噎，湿漉漉的肉穴却不由自主的收缩着，期待李赫宰更用力的侵犯。  
「嫂子真骚....唔...好想把你现在淫荡的样子拍下来发给大哥看....」李赫宰被他夹的相当舒爽，他掐紧李东海纤细的腰肢大力抽送自己的性器，嘴上不饶人的说着荤话。  
「呜…不...啊嗯...好爽...哈...」  
房内突然响起铃声，刚刚还在哭吟着的李东海被吓的狠狠抖了一下，这次是自己的手机响了...  
他突然有股不好的预感，刚刚自己在李赫宰接电话时这么玩他，现在他不会放过自己的，想到这李东海顾不上情欲，一个翻身让李赫宰的性器滑出自己体内，他迅速爬到床尾就想捞出自己在地上的手机，没想李赫宰更是快他一步，长手一捞直接抢先他一步拿到手机，一手按住李东海的腰顺势将挺立的欲望插进正跪趴着的李东海体内，并刻不容缓的抽送着。  
「呜嗯！你...」李东海被撞的身体直直往前送，他艰难了抓紧床单稳住自己的身体，回过头求饶般的眼神看向李赫宰「不要接...」  
「不接吗？是大哥呢....」李赫宰哪肯就这么放过他，尤其是看到了来电人是自己的哥哥—李银赫时。  
「不行...不要...啊...」李东海疯狂的摇着头，一手伸向后方想抢过自己的手机。  
「开视讯吧...让他看看自己的老婆被自己的弟弟干着...嗯？」李赫宰一掌拍在李东海圆润饱满的臀瓣，握着手机的手高举着不让李东海拿到。  
「不要...赫...不行...」几乎要哭出来的李东海突然噤住了声，李赫宰居然将电话接通了！  
『说话』李赫宰将手机按下免提拿到李东海嘴边，用嘴型向他说。  
李东海没有办法，努力平复自己的情绪这才颤颤抖抖的喂了一声。  
「海海？在干嘛？这么久才接...」  
「刚刚...找不到手机...」  
「小傻瓜...海...我好想你...」工作的关系，银赫常常得出差，有时候甚至得飞去海外一待就是好几天。  
「唔...我也...我也想你...啊嗯！」李东海颤抖着嗓音，努力克制自己要溢出的呻吟，但李赫宰刚刚那一下实在进的太深，他忍不住叫了出来，他回过头美目挂着泪滴瞪了李赫宰一眼，祈祷银赫什么都没听到。  
「….?」银赫却没漏听那一声诱人的呻吟，他太熟悉李东海的声音，刚刚那一声绝对是李东海陷入情欲的嗓音，他疑惑的问「海海？在干嘛？ 」  
「唔...」李东海被逼急的眼泪直直掉，突然一个想法冒出来，他于是说「我现在...穿着赫的衣服在...」他没有把话语说完，他知道银赫已经明了他想表达的意思，因为那头银赫的喘息变的逐渐粗重，于是他继续往下说下去「好想赫...」此时李东海回头看了一样挑着眉看着自己的李赫宰，李银赫、李赫宰，两人的名字都带有赫字。  
「海海...进行到哪了...」  
「赫的肉棒...进来了....呜嗯...好舒服...」然而事实是，李赫宰的肉棒的确深埋在李东海体内。  
「继续...」银赫坐到床上，快速拉下拉链掏出自己挺立的欲望上下套弄着，李东海的呻吟简直是他的春药。  
「赫…进得好深...好爽...」李东海已经被翻过身仰躺在床上，双手自己抱着大腿压在胸前方便李赫宰深入的侵犯著，而手机则被放在他的脸旁。  
「唔...」现在轮到李赫宰后悔了，李东海这个行为让银赫认为他是在自慰，现在反倒是自己不能发出声音了，更不满的是李东海嘴上狡猾的叫着赫，却不知道在他心里到底是哪个'赫'在干着他。  
「老公...」听到李东海唤出这个称呼让李赫宰醋意更重，李东海从来没有在床上唤过他'老公'，他看李东海露出的笑容就知道他是在挑衅自己，他泄愤似的狠狠捏了一下挺立的乳珠。  
「啊呀...」  
「海...揉揉自己的胸吧...像我揉你那样...」银赫的嗓音越发低沉，并开始给出指令。  
「哈恩…好...」李东海抓着李赫宰的手放到自己胸上，李赫宰的脸简直黑到了极点，敢请他现在还得银赫说一步自己做一步？他偏不！  
他于是反客为主的抓起李东海一只大腿架到他的腰侧让他勾着自己开始大操大干起来，将整个性器拔出又插入，跨部大力的撞击着会阴处。  
「哈恩….赫...慢点...慢呜...啊...嗯...」李东海此刻是真心的在大声吟叫，差点就忘记电话还没挂掉，他回过神更加卖力的叫出声想要让银赫赶快泄出，他知道自己的呻吟对银赫是相当有效，这样他才可以专注于跟李赫宰的性爱上，现在的他实在太难了，嘴上要讨好银赫，身体又要满足李赫宰，而且...丈夫就在电话上，自己却大张着腿享受小叔子的侵犯，这样的悖德感太令他羞耻了...  
「海海...宝贝...唔呃...」听着李东海娇声的喘息，银赫也加快了手部套弄的动作，终于在一声低吼出顺利的发泄出来，他拿过纸巾稍微擦拭自己的手，对李东海说「海海...抱歉...总是这样忙碌，都没有时间陪你...这次等我回去，我会好好陪你的...」  
「嗯...好...我等你...」李东海软软的声音染上鼻音，此刻他是真的委屈的想哭了，若不是银赫工作太过忙碌，自己也不会不甘寂寞跟李赫宰纠缠到一起...「嗯...你快去洗漱吧...掰掰...晚安...嗯嘛～」  
李赫宰黑着脸听着人又在电话上温存了一会儿最后甚至还有一枚晚安吻，电话被挂断后，他立刻抢过他的手机一个用力丢到地上，啪呲，似乎有什么碎裂得声响。  
「要我接的是你，吃醋的也是你」李东海抹掉自己的眼泪轻捏李赫宰挺翘的鼻尖，好笑的说。  
「….哼」  
「好拉…接下来...都是你的喔...」


End file.
